Duplicant
The Duplicant is the upgraded version of the Clairvoyant when one is infused by a Nanofiber Sync. It is a completely different entity that no longer resembles its former self in any way, shape or form, and uses weaponized nanites that allows it to "infiltrate" enemy infantry and multiplies itself through a rather gruesome procedure. The Duplicant's body are also capable of repairing itself in an alarming rate, making these drones a frightening sight to behold by infantry, especially when massed in hordes. Description The Nanofiber Sync converts Clairvoyants into little robotic monstrosities called Duplicants. Instead of infiltrating enemy bases or tracking spies, Duplicants infiltrate enemy bodies instead. The nanomachines in a Clairvoyant’s frame begin multiplying rapidly once the sync takes place, and this never-ending multiplication means that these Duplicants require additional resources to use in order to continue this process and spawn other Duplicants. It should be noted that a Duplicant will have to ‘disintegrate’ when attacking a target unit, and if the duplication process fails, the Duplicant will not be able to be reassembled and is effectively ‘killed’. Once it has ‘devoured’ its targets, it makes use of available raw materials derived from the victim in order to replicate itself. One Duplicant can affect more than one infantry unit, though, and a calculated strike can easily cause a chain reaction within an infantry group and create far more Duplicants. A Duplicant’s structure is vastly different to a Clairvoyant’s, as it is a physical body completely taken over by activated and highly aggressive nanites. As the Clairvoyant’s windflow drive, stun gun and detector systems have all been consumed by the insatiable nanites, Duplicants are not amphibious, cannot be boosted by Spinblades, and can no longer detect spies or cloaked units. Moreover, the Duplicant becomes far more susceptible to taking damage, but due to the nature of its activated nanites, it now possesses the ability to repair itself. Overview Assessment Pros * Kills most infantry instantly, disintegrates in the process. * Effective against groups of infantry. * Successful infantry kills will result in reassembly and even multiplication of new Duplicants. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Immune to mind control, poison and radiation. * Can self-heal. Cons * Requires Nanofiber Sync to upgrade. * Extremely fragile. * Very vulnerable against anti-infantry fire. * Can only attack close range. * Loses its swimming and detection abilities. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons. Quotes Like the Clairvoyant and unlike other drones, the Duplicant do speaks through a synthesized voice and is voiced by De'Lante Capers (previously credited as Rhys_Dallows), only in a deeper tone. When selected * Operational. * We eat, therefore we are. * We are, therefore we eat. * Duplicant. * There will be more. * Nanoids active. * Linked together. When ordered to move * Steady. * Coming through. * Remote viewing active. * Connectively. * Altogether. When ordered to attack * Duplicate. * A nuisance. * We are you. * Enhance. * Retired. * Let us be in your stead. See also * Clairvoyant * Kingsframe * Railguneer * Deviatress * Syncronaut * Zorbfloater * Godsbane Category:Infantry Category:Drones Category:Upgraded Units Category:Foehn Revolt